Cómo sobrevivir a un no
by May-chi
Summary: Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de tu gran amigo de toda la vida... le dices y él te corresponde... Error... y qué pasa cuando es lo contrario?
1. Introducción

Desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos sido 3, para salir a comer, al cine, de paseo, al momento de consolarnos mutuamente….. Amigos incondicionalmente y únicamente amigos, un acuerdo que sobrepasa las barreras y ley por excelencia en la cual riges de cierto modo tu vida.

Pero qué pasa cuando se quiebra y aparece de todos los males o bondades que nos da la vida, EL AMOR??.

Será justo acabar con todo aquello que hemos creado, acabar con esa sensación de paz y darle paso al miedo, la ansiedad, la discordaza o en el peor de los casos la tristeza. No será ni la primera ni tampoco la última persona que ha pasado por esto pero creo que si soy la única que ha pasado por una de las peores confesiones, rechazos que hasta parece cuento chino.

Y ahora cuando veo por todo lo que pasado creo que ha valido la pena……. MENTIRA…… eso es lo que te dicen los amigos para tratar de consolarte, para que no sufras por una persona que no te quiere – _"No te merece", "Hay más peces en el mar", _y mi favorita_ "Algún día llegara la persona indicada"- _en verdad esto lo dicen las personas que por lo menos han tenido un SÍ en toda su vida.

Pero si sigo hablando así seguro que no lo entenderán….lo mejor es que se los explique desde el principio cuando todo iba viento en popa, mis desastrosas revelaciones, mi fracasado confesión, un rechazo inminente y cómo tratar de seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

Porque no todo en la vida es de color rosa…… también existe el negro y en ocasiones como esta un color más negro que el negro.


	2. Un descubrimiento de lo más problemático

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

_**Un descubrimiento más que problemático**_

Antes de comenzar me gustaría presentarme, soy Tenten Ama, hija única de Seshiro Ama y Kaede Ama, tengo 22 años y actualmente estudio Pedagogía en la Universidad de Konoha.

No soy una chica muy llamativa, mido 1.65, contextura delgada pero firme –_esas horas de matanza segura en el gimnasio con Gai-sensei no son en vano _– mi textura de piel es ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño largo pero siempre amarrado en dos conguitos y grandes ojos cafés…… el prototipo normal, jamás la reina de la fiesta pero tampoco pasaba por drácula.

Mi vida estaba de lo más equilibrada, padres cariñosos y comprensivos, sabía que lo mío era la Pedagogía, amigos increíbles….. paren un momento desde aquí parte mi problema….AMIGOS….

Al ser una persona tan sociable nunca he tenido ningún tipo de problemas para relacionarme con las demás personas, no importa lo diferentes que sean – _créanme que cuando digo diferentes son totalmente fuera del esquema_ – siempre he podido hacer amigos. Pero desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido dos personas que han sido el pilar de mi vida, no puedo imaginarme ningún momento ni ninguna situación en la que no hayan estado presentes.

*

*

*

Rock Lee

Hyugga Neji

*

*

*

Del primero puedo hablar todo el día y aun así no podría terminar por contarles todo lo que es realmente Lee, si bien por fuera parece algo raro, y quién no lo parecería si usas mallas enterizas de color verde militar mientras corres y gritando a todo pulmón sobre lo maravilloso de la juventud, junto con tu instructor de gimnasia – _realmente shockeante_ - pero esa es solo una parte de él, su honestidad, espíritu de lucha, amistad inquebrantable, lealtad y muchas cosas más.

Ahora vamos con Neji, igualmente de él puedo hablar eternamente y siempre encontraría algo nuevo que contarles.

Serio, frío, insensible, calculador, con una idea muy cuadrada del mundo – _tanto que puede competir con un bloque de cemento y seguro gana_ – pero después de mucho conocerlo, es amable, se preocupa por los demás, inteligente, es responsable, leal con los suyos…… Tuve que pasar por muchas pruebas para lograr llegar al tesoro escondido.

Toda una vida juntos y hace 6 meses comenzó el declive – _como tirarse la soga al cuello _- el tiempo que pasábamos juntos se volvió lo mejor de mis días, me arreglaba de mejor para que él lo note, sus comentarios me afectaban al punto de llevarme al cielo o al infierno.

5 meses atrás; de pronto sus ojos me parecían lo más hermoso que existe en la tierra, me coloreaba inconscientemente el momento que nuestra distancia física se acortaba, inventaba excusas de todo tipo – _incluso una vez le robe el celular_ – para que no se vaya tan pronto.

4 meses; ahora mi mente empezaba a crear imágenes románticas de las situaciones más absurdas, aparecieron los celos – _incluso hasta de los hombres, no es mi culpa que sea tan sexy_ – mis amigos empezaron a sospechar.

3 meses; era un hecho que las bromas iban ha aparecer pero que yo misma me encargaba de negar, de pronto sus HMP eran lo mejor de mis días, de pronto ya no era _tú_ sino _nosotros._

2 meses; ahora las bromas se han intensificado e incluso me hacen ver fantasmas donde no existen, estoy empezando a sentirme rara a su lado – _por fin se ha encendido el foquito de la razón_ -, las cosas han cambiado para mí.

1 mes; IMPOSIBLE no me puede estar pasando esto – _he intento negarlo por todos los medios_ – me he alejado de todos hasta que esto se me pase.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Después de mucho – literalmente mucho pensarlo – he llegado a la solución a un problema que solo yo puedo ver.

ME HE ENAMORADO DE NEJI

¿Y ahora qué hago?


	3. Desastrosa confesión y dolorosa realidad

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

_**2. Una desastrosa confesión y dolorosa realidad**_

_¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? - _fueron la primera palabra o más bien grito que dio mi mejor amiga Sabaku no Temari en el teléfono ante la mención de el más temerario de todos mis planes – _Pero dime que vas sobre seguro Tenten…… por qué si es así no??._

A pesar que pase convenciéndola que era así una parte de mí no estaba del todo segura que esto fuera a funcionar, pero el que no arriesga no gana, así pase lo que pase iba a intentarlo todo hasta el final.

Pase alrededor de una semana intentando ver el momento y la ocasión adecuada para hablar con Neji _**ese tema. **_Pero ningunos de mis intentos pudieron completarse, para que me entiendan mejor se los cuento.

Intento #1 lunes:

A pesar de estudiar diferentes carreras y tener horarios totalmente diferentes siempre encontrábamos tiempo para almorzar juntos los lunes; me costó algo de trabajo convencer a Lee que nos dejara solos – _hasta que supo que su linda flor de cerezo estaba libre ese momento – _me preparé para todo, desde mi aspecto todo atrapante hasta el discurso que me lo sabía de memoria.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la universidad, hablamos te todo lo que nos había sucedido en la semana – _miento solo yo hablaba y Neji comentaba con sus Hmp – _cuando sentí que había llegado el momento de la verdad, lo inesperado pasó, se activó la alarma contra incendios y tuvimos que salir corriendo en medio de una lluvia de aspersores.

El resultado fue cero confesión pero aprendí que la frustración sirve para subir los 7 pisos a tu departamento con taco aguja de 10cm sin dolor alguno.

Intento # 2 miércoles:

Los miércoles después de la universidad iba al gimnasio para entrenar, este sería el día, no había forma de que algo saliera mal. Lee prácticamente volaba para reencontrarse con Gai-sensei, lo que me dejaba la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Neji.

El entrenamiento estuvo como siempre, prácticamente Neji me ganaba pero sentía que mejoraba con cada uno

_Neji podemos hablar – _dije prácticamente jadeando mientras entrenábamos – _No sabía que estuvieras prácticamente conversona en este momento – _un comentario algo burlón de su parte – _es en serio - _ odiaba cuando no me tomaba en serio - _si es uno de tus trucos para despistarme no va ha funcionar – _y en un arranque de ira pasó lo imposible…… de una patada, producto de la ira, lo noquee.

Después de varias disculpas, un lindo moretón en su mejilla derecha y una enorme frustración desistí por ese día.

Intento # 3 sábado (porque la tercera es la vencida , verdad??)

Mientras caminaba del supermercado con las compras de la semana, iba creando un nuevo plan, tan concentrada iba que no me fijé que iba a darme de frente con un poste hasta que alguien me jaló. Juro que nunca había gritado de esa forma en toda mi vida.

Entre asustada y confundida me regresé para dar las gracias a mi salvador….. de todas las personas que creí nunca pensé que el objeto de mi afecto y por ahora frustraciones iba a salvarme.

_¿Quieres qué te ayude?- _antes de poder decir algo me quitó las fundas que llevaba y siguió caminando conmigo. El camino fue silencioso y realmente largo. Una vez que llegamos le propuse que se quedara a comer conmigo, Neji estaba algo distraído y tuve que repetirlo dos veces antes de que aceptara.

Entre la preparación de la comida y el momento de sentarnos a saborear sentía algo raro en Neji, trataba de sacarle el tema pero siempre me daba vueltas y en ese momento me di cuenta que esa era mi oportunidad.

- _Neji hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo atrás – _todas mis fuerzas se estaban yendo con esas palabras pero era ahora o nunca – _lo que quiero decir es que yo……_

_Ya lo sabía, era muy obvio – _simples palabras, pero tienen la cantidad justa de realidad que te hace despertar – _además estoy interesado en alguien más – _el toque final, la última estocada antes de acabar con tu corazón y no darle oportunidad de pelear.

Nunca creí en esas canciones que dicen que cuando el amor se acaba todo a tu alrededor desaparece, el tiempo se detiene y eres incapaz de levantarte. Debí tener una expresión totalmente fuera de mí, que lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es a Neji en el marco de mi puerta diciéndome.

_**OK, lo siento….. busca esa canción.**_

Después de eso no recuerdo nada más hasta el momento en que la peor oleada de tristeza me invadió y no dejó nada a su paso….. pero lo más importante

¿Qué iba a hacer yo?


	4. Ira

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

Nota: Lamento el error la canción se llama **Ok, perdón* **y es de Andrés Calamaro. Por si acaso no tengo nada en contra de su autor o la canción pero era necesaria, así que por favor no quiero comentarios fuera de lugar.

Gracias, May-chi.

_**3. Ira, cuando Hulk parece un amateur a tu lado**_

Por qué?...... Por qué?...... No había ninguna explicación, con solo unas pocas palabras parecía haber derrumbado todo mi mundo, no había nada solo vació y dolor.

Pasó alrededor de una semana antes de que pudiera salir del shock inicial, desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Neji tanto así que hasta cambió su horario para ir al gimnasio y no fue a nuestra cita de los lunes.

Al sábado siguiente, Temari cansada de verme como una versión zacurófaga de mí misma decidió que era mejor que hiciera algo antes de convertirme en lo más parecido a la mujer de sal de Lot. En medio de actos que van desde el aspecto maternal – _pobrecita, mi linda niña – _hasta la violencia en sí – _mueve ese maldito trasero y sal a ver el mundo o yo misma te mato –_ una sola cosa hizo que saliera de mi cascarón y empezara a experimentar todo ese proceso tras una decepción amorosa..

Lo último que recuerdo de mi conversación con Neji es: _**ok, perdón*…. Busca esa canción. **_Supongo que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para que yo empezara a ver el hijo de $%%&%$ que es Neji.

_Yo no quise lastimarte,_

_solamente te dije que no,_

_no estarás acostumbrada a sentirte rechazada,_

_OK perdón, fue sin querer._

Ahora ya me sentía totalmente relajada y los ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, a mi lado Temari me tenía lista una caja de pañuelos

_Yo no quise caminarte,_

_y llego el momento de correr,_

_hay que salvar el alma,_

_pero con calma vas a poder,_

Las primeras lágrimas hicieron su aparición, Dios me sentía tan mal, ahora no solo había perdido a mi amor sino también a mi amigo

_Donde lloran las gaviotas,_

_vamos juntos a llorar,_

_no te preocupes no se te nota,_

_que no sabes encajar._

Perdón creo que oí mal, **que no sabes encajar, **mi dolor poco a poco empezó a convertirse en algo parecido a molestia.

_Supongo que dolió un poco,_

_si fue la primera vez,_

_pero hay que ser fuerte,_

_contra la corriente también._

Obvio que dolió, acaso soy una especie de insensible o qué y SÍ fue mi primera vez. Dónde diablos está el infeliz de Neji???

_Cuantas veces me dijeron que no,_

_a mi y sobreviví,_

_dame la mano y veni,_

_que te enseño a perder._

Acaso es un chiste, QUIÉN???? Díganme quién le ha dicho que no a Neji? Ya quisiera ver quien se le pone frente a frente, esto es una payasada.

_Por qué? por qué?_

_Te pusiste así,_

_la próxima vez te digo que si,_

_igual somos amigos,_

POR QUÉ??????......... encima lo pregunta, juro que yo mato a ese desgraciado. Próxima ja, ya quisiera que hubiera una. Amigos ahora veo que esa palabra está muy gastada.

_porque para enemigos,_

_hay un montón de gente,_

_corriente._

Ahora si tenía sus días contados……

Supongo que mi transformación de chicle masticado a Hulk debió ser peor de lo que yo pensaba porque nadie se me acercó las siguientes dos semanas o pagaban las consecuencias, pero mejor les doy un ejemplo.

Los chismes corrieron de punta a punta y como no falta gente para recordarte lo miserable que eres; Karin – _zorra certificada de la universidad – _intentó hacerme la vida de cuadritos y un día se me acercó mientras iba al cambio de hora con la frase – _Pobrecita, quíen te dijo que había algo de esperanzas….. – _antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso, bastó con una mirada, que no tiene nada que envidiarles a la Sasuke, Itachi y Gaara en sus peores; para que ni ganas de respirar tuviera y saliera corriendo como alma al diablo.

Pero como tiene su fin, las energías que proporciona la ira se agotaron y poco a poco empecé a continuar con la siguiente etapa post- decepción amorosa.

Ahora si iba a conocer el infierno en sus diferentes tallas …..


	5. Tristeza

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

_**4. Tristeza, bajo… más abajo del subsuelo**_

Una vez que toda la rabia se fue, no quedo nada…… absolutamente nada que pudiera impedir el regreso a la dolorosa realidad. Ahora me encontraba en lo que científicamente se conoce como – _muerta en vida - _ bueno como nada en este mundo viene de manera sencilla, como tratando de recordarte que su poder es único y nadie puede escapar. La realidad se me apareció de la peor manera….

Mientras caminaba por el campus de la universidad – _desde el incidente de Karin nadie intenta siquiera hablar del tema – _unos murmullos llamaron mi atención, en principio los ignore pero ya comenzaban a ser molestos, así que me acerqué….. error, un muy grande error.

Nunca pensé que una misma persona me pudiera romper el corazón dos veces. En ese momento vi a Neji con un ramo de rosas blancas, caminando con tanta seguridad y sensualidad – _que creí estar alucinando_ – hacia la última persona que pude creer, el resto de cosas pasaron en cámara lenta y sentía que me habían salido raíces en los pies, no oía nada pero pude ver como ella se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, él se arrodilló al frente y le indicó las rosas blancas, literalmente ella se le lanzó al cuello y antes de poder parpadear ya estaban en un intercambio de saliva.

Y como nunca la mala suerte parecía rondarme esos días, no me di cuenta que estaba prácticamente parada como estatua y al momento de separarse, mi mirada con la de Neji se cruzaron –_ juro que vi en sus ojos desde sorpresa hasta un lo siento _- bueno antes de darme cuenta no pude más y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, no podía dejar que las lágrimas salieran pero irónicamente era lo que más necesitaba. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en mi casa, no tenía el valor de ver a nadie.

Llore todo lo que quedaba del día, pasé por el primer insomnio de mi vida – _increíble si hasta podía dormir de pie en el bus_ – y no tuve ganas de salir los siguientes dos días. No contesté las llamadas de todos mis amigos, incluso no abrí la puerta cuando vinieron a verme…… parecía una ostra.

_Tenten….Tenten…. Tenten….. MALDITA SEA ABRE ESA PUERTA O YO LA TUMBO!_- al tercer día el muerto apesta, pero en mi caso al tercer día mi equipo de rescate vino a revivir a esta muerta. Para evitar que me echaran del edificio tuve que abrir la puerta y las caras de mis amigos en ese momento se congelaron.

Estaba con facha de vagabunda – _ropa tres veces tu talla, cabello con más nudos que da la impresión de motas, pálida, ojerosa y sin ilusiones_ - y mi equipo de rescate integrado por: Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kankuro, Sasuke, Gaara – _estoy hasta ahora convencida de que a estos últimos dos los chantajearon_ – algunos me veían como a un espectro horroroso, otros tenían miradas compasivas y algunos me querían matar.

En tiempo record fui arrastrada a la ducha, vestida y arreglada en un intento por recoger los pedazos –_ como cuando rompes un jarrón y lo pegas, pero siempre te falta una pieza o no queda igual _– desde ese día se convirtieron en mi sombra y ni en broma me dejaban siquiera pensar en Neji, llegaron hasta el extremo de llamarme a mi casa a la media noche para verificar que no estuviera llorando.

Solo fue una semana y media pero para mí fue una de las más estresantes que he tenido en mucho tiempo, en ese momento recibí un consejo de la persona que menos me esperaba, todo esto sucedió mientras salía de clases para dirigirme a casa, mi guardia de turno Sasuke me esperaba – _todavía me preguntaba por qué hacía esto_ – el camino fue como siempre silencioso y en el momento que el semáforo se puso en rojo ocurrió uno de los sucesos más raros de mi vida.

S_abes no es necesario que sigas mintiéndonos - _casi me caigo de la impresión, porque jamás pensé que Sasuke pudiera juntar más de dos palabras – _si sientes dolor solo déjalo que siga, una vez que sientas todo eso podrás salir adelante – _nunca pude decirle nada porque antes de contestarle el semáforo se puso en verde y jamás volvió a tocar el tema.

Pero era verdad necesitaba dejarme llenar de tristeza para seguir con mi vida, así que desde ese día desarmé a mi equipo de rescate – _Temari no quiso ni oír hablar del tema pero Gaara me ayudó –_ si lo que necesitaba era sentir el dolor, entonces eso haría. Todos los días descubría algo nuevo que me traía recuerdos, unos dulces, otros amargos, de todo tipo pero recuerdos que me permitían seguir con mi vida.

Poco a poco sentía menos dolor, no podía disimular mi dolor pero ahora podía vivir con el y en cuanto a Neji, nunca quiso saber como estaba y eso era lo que más me mataba pero era lo mejor para seguir….

El amor es una arma de doble filo…. No?


	6. Punto medio 1ª parte

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

_**5. Punto medio (1ª Parte)**_

_**SUPER MUJER (de día) y SUPER LLORONA (noche)**_

Ya basta….. suficiente……. has llegado hasta el límite…… esto no puede continuar.

Estas simples pero efectivas frases son lo único que tienes en mente una vez que estas dispuesta a continuar con tu vida – _aunque no tienes idea de donde comenzar –_ pero el punto es que estas lista para salir de esa nube negra en la que te has subido y que de pronto la convertiste en tu segunda piel.

Con mi nueva visión toda mejorada del mundo, me levante temprano por la mañana dispuesta a no llorar más por ese –_ ciego, pálido, larguirucho, ojeroso – _Neji. Como no hice en meses me di tiempo para mi misma, me preparé un desayuno imperial – _que no excede el presupuesto del estudiante – _salí a recibir con una sonrisa al mundo.

La nueva yo llamó mucho la atención, nadie podía creer que estuviera como siempre pero así era. Todo el día pase muy ocupada – _las malas ideas surgen en los momentos de ociosidad –_ saludando, riendo, en resumen siendo yo misma. El momento en que iba todo viento en popa, empezó mi primera prueba.

_Tenten, todavía estas aquí…… que bueno que te encontré – _me dijo un ajetreado Lee mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería - _ tenemos que irnos –_ me cortó antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

_¿Qué te sucede?_ _y ¿qué es eso de irnos? – _mi desconcierto crecía todavía más, Lee jamás se alteraba por nada – _No entiendes, ya vámonos…_

_No voy a ningún lado antes si no me dices qué te pasa – _en menos de lo esperado seguí con mi recorrido mientras que Lee me suplicaba que no fuera a la cafetería 

Para esos momentos estaba molesta, bastante desconcertada pero con una gran curiosidad, como ya dije antes la curiosidad es uno de mis grandes defectos o cualidades por dónde se lo mire. Al llegar a la cafetería no vi nada fuera de lo normal pero Lee parecía estar muy nervioso, como si en cualquier momento fuese a venir un huracán para arrasarnos.

Seguí como si nada, no entendía a qué venía tanto drama. No había nada, hasta que unos gritos – _como de las fans totalmente histéricas lanzan cuando ven a sus ídolos – _y solo en ese momento entendí por qué Lee estaba nervioso. Neji y si nueva adquisición – _la próxima cara de Barbie – _hicieron su aparición, por un momento quise salir corriendo pero mejor me quedé, ya estaba harta de delimitar mi vida por él.

Aun estoy sorprendida por todo ese suceso, mientras que Lee estaba que comía, miraba para donde estaba Neji y hablaba en un intento barato de distraerme, yo estaba totalmente fresca como lechuga. Una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos a la salida y qué casualidad – _tanto como que el cielo es azul –_ nos topamos como Neji e increíblemente salude con un gesto simple y salí como si fuera cualquier cosa.

No había nada que pudiera detener a _SUPER TENTEN, _cualquier reto era un juego de niños…… muy bien, eso estaba bastante bien cuando había gente a mi alrededor. Pero yo sola era otra cosa.

Apenas cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de mi departamento, me quería morir – _pero estaba muy triste para hacerlo y los cubiertos de plástico estaban muy lejos - _ caminaba lentamente hasta mi cama y lloraba a mares deseando por un segundo ser tan anoréxica, hueca y plástica como para que Neji venga a salvarme.

Nunca pensé que tener dos personalidades pudiera ser tan cansado y estresante – _Mi superheroína de día y la llorona por las noches – _ahora si estaba segura que si me arrastraba llorando donde mis amigos, seguro que me sacarían la cabeza y luego se la darían de comer a los perros.

Mientras estaba en una de las peores crisis, una sorpresa se hizo presente en mi puerta. Corrí a lavarme la cara, ponerme algo decente y en menos de un segundo estaba lista, las últimas personas que esperé estaban en mi puerta.

_Mamá, papá! Que sorpresa……- _la verdad estaba impactada no sabía que vendrían -_¿qué hacen aquí?_

_Bichito – _a pesar de tener 22 años mi padre jamás dejó de verme como su niña pequeña – _estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Temari nos llamó y nos contó todo lo que sucedió._

_Perdón, creo que oí mal – _Temari era mujer muerta – _no sé por qué dicen eso…ja ja _

_Tienes un trozo de papel higiénico en el suéter, tus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar y te acabas de reír – _touche de parte de mi madre – _Venimos a pasar el fin de semana contigo…. Déjanos consolarte._

Con unas pocas pero efectivas palabras mi madre desarmó mis defensas y me lance a llorar como un bebe en los brazos de mis padres. Esa noche dormimos los tres juntos –_en una cama que con las justas entran una persona y media – _como lo hacíamos cuando tenía 5 años. No hay nada que el calor de los padres no pueda curar, ese fin de semana fue uno de los mejores que había tenido desde que comenzó todo esto.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene su fin, mis padres tenían que regresar pero antes de hacerlo me dijeron una cosa que me dejó pensando.

_Bichito, es hora de continuar con tu vida –_ hablando de ironías – _pero además es necesario que le des a Neji el lugar que se merece…… eso ya es decisión tuya._

No estaba muy segura a lo que se refería mi padre pero por ahora tendía que averiguarlo yo sola…. El primer paso es el más difícil en cualquier camino que elijas. 


	7. Punto medio 2ª Parte

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A: **Antes de comenzar con otro capítulo, quiero darles las gracias por leer mi fic y la verdad estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios. Estoy bastante sorprendida porque hay muchas que se identifican con el personaje principal y quiero decirles que eso es lo mejor, porque esta historia es para ustedes y dedicada especialmente a cada persona que lo lee… porque todo lo que se comparte sabe mejor, no creen?.

Gracias, May-chi

_**6. Punto medio (2ª Parte)**_

_**UN LUGAR PARA CADA COSA**_

Todo tiene un significado en esta vida, desde la forma como nos paramos hasta la manera como cogemos el esfero para escribir - _un lugar para cada cosa y cada cosa en su lugar –_ y eso es lo que debe importar al momento que estas empezando un nuevo camino, hay que darle el significado y el lugar respectivo a las cosas en nuestras vidas.

Desde ese día las palabras de mi padre no dejaban de darme vueltas - _Bichito, es hora de continuar con tu vida pero además es necesario que le des a Neji el lugar que se merece… eso ya es decisión tuya – _para mi Neji tenía un largo significado en mi vida, primero fue una especie de rival, luego se convirtió en un amigo incondicional y más tarde en ese ser especial.

Pero ahora…..

Ahora ese era mi problema, que lugar le podía dar a una persona que ya no estaba….. no estaba muy segura en que momento se fue y dejó un vació que no puede ser reemplazado por nadie más. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, desde que inició todo esto Neji jamás me llamó, se acercó para decirme algo o simplemente dio señales de vida….. estaba claro que para él esto solo era una fase y que al final volvería como siempre hacia donde estaba.

Esta vez no…

Y para asegurarme de eso debía dejar de ver a Neji como una especie de Dios del Olimpo y convertirlo en el simple mortal que es – _porque para colmo de males hasta en aspecto sí que parecía sacado de algún cuento mítico – _lo primero que debía hacer era tener todo en claro y después darle un significado.

Oh Dios….

Después de tres días de casi y total meditación - _que cualquier monje envidiaría _- decidí que esto sería mejor si lo discutía con otra persona; de plano descarté a mis amigos y familiares ya que ellos tenían una visión distorsionada del asunto, necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente.

Necesito desesperadamente un S.O.S….. pero la vida te da lo que pides antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

Todo lo que pasó fue producto de la casualidad, destino, suerte, karma y todas esas palabras raras que significan que era algo inevitable….. una tarde mientras revisaba mi correo descubrí entre los mensajes uno de Neji

_RE: ... _

_De: __**Neji Hyugga**__hyugga344__

_Enviado: jueves 20 de mayo de 2010 23:15:15_

_Para: Tenten Ama __te__

_Debemos hablar, nos vemos el lunes en la cafetería….._

Ahhhhhhh! ….

Mentiría si eso no me dejo fuera de combate por lo menos 10 minutos, no lo podía creer, estaba totalmente fuera de mi…. Casi ni se manifiesta en meses y de pronto ahora parecía adivino y se colaba en mis pensamientos. Bueno si quería una oportunidad para ver a Neji está era la mejor.

En esta ocasión decidí que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada, así me evitaba problemas pero de cuando en cuando mi imaginación parecía jugarme malas pasadas o me hacía ver las cosas torcidas.

Cuando por fin llegó el lunes estaba realmente nerviosa pero como parte de mi plan era estar en completa calma, disimulé lo mejor que pude las cosas. Una vez llegó el tiempo prácticamente salí corriendo hacia la cafetería, casi sin aliento y casi casi sin piernas llegué….. busqué con la mirada y en una mesa totalmente alejada del resto ahí estaba él.

Respire para calmar mis nervios y avancé como si nada – _si claro como no, la verdad estaba totalmente ida de mi – _una vez que nos vimos de frente, solo me saludó con un gesto de cabeza y yo con la mano. Bueno era el momento de la verdad, esperé y esperé a que él dijera algo… total él me había citado.

_Bueno…¿qué quieres Neji? – _la paciencia tampoco es otra de mis virtudes, otro largo e incómodo silencio – _Oye….. Neji qu – _antes de poder continuar sentí un peso en mis labios y en ese momento… en ese momento… quité la mano de Neji de mi boca – _No te vas a callar verdad? – _soñar no cuesta nada – _Solo quería pedirte un favor…_

_Eh… - _muy bien ahora si no entendía nada y por qué de pronto Neji se coloreaba – _Tú eres una chica…- _vaya descubrimiento Cristóbal Colón – _Así que debes saber….. qué darle a una chica – _no me digan qué…. Todo esto fue para ella? – _Solo fue para eso?..._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Solo me llamaste para esto verdad? – _no lo podía creer…. Tanto para nada – _La verdad creí por un momento… tan solo que – _no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar – _así que ese es mi lugar verdad._

_¿Qué diablos dices? – _ahora el desconcertado era él –_ bueno es obvio… eres una mujer_

_Solo eso….. una mujer – _así eran las cosas – _entonces tú eres solo u hombre_

… _- _sentía su mirada en mi pero en ningún momento lo quise ver – _y ahora qué te pasa?_

_Nada – _listo, ahora si todo estaba en su lugar – _la verdad no me interesa saber que le puedes o no regalar a tu novia…. En serio que eres un cubo de hielo._

En ese instante comprendí la razón por la cual Neji no me había llamado, no había dado señales de vida…. Nada había cambiado…. Para mí todo mi mundo se derrumbó, se acabó y ahora veo que para él.

Sin decir nada me levanté, lo escuchaba llamarme y no quise verlo….. Hombre…. Ahora si puedo seguir con mi vida.

Todo tiene un lugar en esta vida.


	8. Reinicio

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

_**7. Reinicio o un nuevo punto de partida**_

_**HAY QUE SERLO Y PARECERLO**_

Volver a empezar después de una decepción amorosa es como caminar por una cuerda floja mientras llevas una varilla en donde a cada lado cuelgan todo tipo de cosas (recuerdos, lágrimas, objetos y otras cosas relacionadas con la persona), al principio caminaremos de puntillas y muy despacio para evitar caernos nuevamente en el vacío, a medida que pase el tiempo asentaremos los pies y empezaremos a deshacernos de las cosas que consideremos inútiles, para finalmente caminar con toda seguridad y libres de todo impedimento….. ese es el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida.

Después de mi "productiva" conversación con Neji pasaron muchas cosas, empecé a darme cuenta que mi vida giraba en torno a una persona – _que ni por enterado sabía lo que me pasaba – _me había transformado para acomodarme a sus necesidades – _patético, realmente patético – _y ahora me daba cuenta que cuando el amor se cruza con la amistad, siempre queda perdiendo la amistad.

Lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de todas esas cosas que me recordaban de cualquier manera a Neji y lo curioso es que todo lo que saqué tenía relación con tres cosas: artículos para entrenar, libros de política (que jamás vi mas allá de la portada) y cds de música clásica – _ahora veo con más claridad la mentalidad cuadrada del "genio"- _todo lo guardé en una caja al fondo de mi armario para ver que podía hacer con eso.

Segundo, como mi casa ahora era una zona libre de Neji, yo tampoco podía quedarme atrás y decidí salir con las chicas – _Temari, Sakura, Hinata (aunque ella se sentía un poco fuera de lugar por su primo) e Ino (tampoco me llevaba mucho con ella pero me encantaba su estilo para vestir) – _lo que yo consideré que terminaría en dos horas, nos llevó toda la mañana hasta entrada la noche.

- _Bueno ahora que tenemos toda la ropa, falta darle brillo a tu persona – _la verdad me cogieron de sorpresa y antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a uno de los mejores salones de belleza de la ciudad – _P-pero no tengo tanto dinero._

_- Oh querida – _cuando Temari usaba ese tono entonces algo no andaba bien – _esto va por nuestra cuenta – _ven a lo que me refiero.

Juro que nunca vi caer tanto cabello en mi vida, el olor de los químicos casi me mata pero al final parecía una persona totalmente diferente….. mi cabello todavía estaba largo pero ahora lo tenía en capas, con unos rayos color caramelo y las ondas naturales le daban un aire de ángel.

Y ahora estaba lista para entrar en la tercera fase de mi plan, claro que antes iba a probar los resultados de mi transformación y que mejor lugar que en un bar a donde íbamos todos los fines de semana – _cuando no estábamos sufriendo por exámenes – _con un conjunto de falda negra tableada, una blusa color blanco de tiras y escote, sandalias de tiras blancas y un saco negro para evitar el frío.

Al momento que entré, sentí varias miradas y me sorprendí al reconocer a mis amigos, que al parecer todavía no me reconocían y ya me estaban escaneando de pies a cabeza – _vamos a ver que tan efectivo fue el cambio – _caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa en donde se hallaban Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Sasuke Hinata, Chouji y Lee.

- _Hola chicos – _veamos cuanto se tardan en reconocerme – _hola, acaso eres nueva? – _y como siempre el primero fue Naruto – _porque si estás sola puedes quedarte con nosotros verdad? – _y como era de esperarse de los hombres todos a su manera dijeron que sí, mientras las chicas evitaban reírse.

- _Hmp, qué te trae aquí? – _no hace falta decir quien es – _lo mismo que te trae a ti a este lugar – _diablos intentaba no reírme – _oye Teme, deja ya de lanzarle tus malas mañas – _mientras la mirada de Sakura ya mataba a Sasuke, Hinata miraba desconcertada a Naruto.

- _Qué problemático – _tan expresivo como siempre Shikamaru – _no les hagas caso, si parecen una pareja de viejos – _ambos se regresaron a fulminarlo con la mirada – _de dónde eres? _

- _Pues de aquí – _se me esta acabando ya la fuerza – _segura porque yo nunca te había visto – _le mande un S.O.S con mi mirada a Temari

_- Hombre problemático ya deja de babear, quieres – _justo a tiempo – _acaso no la reconocen?_

Todos pusieron cara de _QUÉ?, _mientras otra vez era sometida a otra investigación, parecía que se les iba a quemar la cabeza de tanto pensar.

- _Es Tenten – _dijo Ino para evitar que los galanes terminaran fundidos de tanto pensar

Bueno para resumir, Sasuke pasó sin mirarme toda la noche junto a una Sakura que se reía en la cara, Naruto parecía estar totalmente ido mientras Hinata lo consolaba, con un problemático Shikamaru lo dio todo por arreglado y la noche siguió como siempre.

Desde ese día Tenten Ama había regresado a la vida y ahora con nuevo look incluido - _que vanidosa _– inclusive parecía que los papeles se habían invertido pues ahora Neji era el que preguntaba por mí y estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía, inclusive supe que tuvo problemas con su novia Shion por todo eso…. Pero eso ya no era mi problema.

Bueno ahora solo debía poner en marcha la última parte de mi plan…..


	9. Una nueva vida

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

_**8. Una nueva vida**_

_**YO SIN TI… SOY UNA MEJOR YO**_

Ahora es cuando te das cuenta de lo mucho que te has estado perdiendo por andar tras las huellas de esa persona, del lindo color del cielo, de las personas a tu alrededor o del simple hecho de que estar vivo es lo mejor….. eres la misma persona pero ahora con más experiencia.

- _Diga….. hola… alguien?...hol- tut tut tut _– en este último tiempo algo parecido estaba sucediendo, si bien eran llamadas que nunca contestaban, eran mensajes que pedían vernos o simples encuentros tan "casualmente obvios". Daban a entender, que se estaba desesperado.

Y ahora que me fijaba en la fecha había pasado un año, si un año señoras y señores, todo lo que había sucedido me parecía entre un sueño – _por el hecho de que parecía irreal – _o una pesadilla – _de la que desesperadamente quieres despertar – _sin importar el motivo, la verdad es que en este momento podía dar fe de una cosa.

Si bien los sentimientos no se pueden arrancar del pecho o desaparecerlos con tan solo un simple pestañeo de ojos, no significa que no puedas aprender a vivir con ellos y dejes de estar dando vueltas en el mismo asunto. Incluso esa frase – _el tiempo es la mejor cura – _es verdad, porque si bien no se te olvidan las cosas, te ayuda a llevar la carga.

Normalmente ya hubiera puesto en su sitio a la persona responsable de todo esto y hasta esta casi segura de quien era, pero ya no estaba para juegos infantiles del _corre que te pillo, _si quería que hablemos lo haríamos – _siempre y cuando él se dejara de tantas tonterías_ – como siempre me salto lo bueno y no les he contado lo último que sucedió hace unas semanas atrás.

Desde la conversación que tuvimos con Neji, las cosas con su actual ex novia Shion no marchaban del todo bien. Se les escuchaba peleando a todas horas, se evitaban – _corrección Neji la evitaba – _y todo el cuento del color rosa había ido al tacho de la basura.

Una de esas tardes mientras caminaba hacia una nueva cafetería en compañía de las chicas – _inclusive Ino –_ sentí como me jalaban del brazo de forma brusca obligándome a darme la vuelta, la verdad pensé que era un ladrón y me preparé para demostrarle que estaba equivocado si pensaba robar a Tenten Ama pero en vez de eso…

- _TODO ES TU CULPA!_ – un metro sesenta, cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura, ojos color violeta – _como los de un ciego – _piel de porcelana_, _cuerpo de Barbie con tanto busto que parecía que del peso se iba a caer y arreglada al más puro estilo de New York – _Shion….. _

- ¡_Acaso no te vas ha responsabilizar de lo que hiciste! –_ qué diablos – _Todo iba bien hasta que tú…tú_

_- La verdad no tengo idea de qué me hablas – _todas mis amigas la miraban bastante molestas al igual que yo - _ pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, por qué no vas a molestar a tu novie…_

_- Termino conmigo – _eh – _inclusive eres tan cínica como para recordarme eso _

_- En serio? – _seguramente la forma como lo dije debió sorprenderla pues cambio de MATADORA a DESCONCERTADA – _sabes que desde ese día no hemos hablado más, inclusive ya ni siquiera podemos llamarnos amigos_

_- MENTIROSA, MALDITA – _esto era lo último que iba a soportar de esa enana – _Yo no tengo que explicarte nada, si termino contigo es su problema y la próxima vez ni te molestes en venir._

No dijo nada más, me di la vuelta y seguí como si nada – _aunque en el fondo me asustaba que quizás quisiera matarme mientras me daba la vuelta – _pero como para ella la apariencia es lo primero. En verdad eso si era extraño, pero yo nunca hice nada para que eso sucediera.

Con las averiguaciones respectivas supe que pasó y el por qué Shion casi me mata ese día. Neji en el día de su 11º aniversario le dijo que tenían que hablar y Shion pensó como cualquier Barbie que era el gran momento – _cuando le pide que vayan a vivir juntos – _se reunieron en la cafetería de la universidad y claro las cosas no salieron como ella pensaba cuando él le dijo – _hemos terminado – _se levantó y la dejó como si nada hubiese pasado. Desde ese entonces prácticamente lo acosaba para que volvieran y como buen Hyugga – _exceptuando a Hinata – _la mandó por un cubo….. terminando por culparme a mi al ver que sus problemas no tenían solución

Al final decidí no meterme en sus asuntos pero si una vez más se me acercaba juro que la trataría como un saco de box. Pero ahí no acabaron mis problemas, ya que de la noche a la mañana me había ganado mi propio guardaespaldas. Y justo en este momento estaba en servicio.

- _Qué quieres? – _si estaba siguiéndome al menos me puede decir el por qué – _hmp…_

- _Igual de comunicativo, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer puedes irte_

- _No – _qué le pasa y por qué me mira así – _ahora yo soy el que pierde, no? – _diablos esa sonrisa me asusta

- _Sal conmigo… _


	10. ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un no?

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Una historia sin fines de lucro, solo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado y le verdad creo que es el mejor momento para terminar, porque creo que tanto drama no es lo mejor.

Espero que les guste el final y hasta el próximo

Se despide, May-chi

_**8. Capítulo Final**_

_**¿CÓMO SOBREVIVIR A UN NO?**_

**SI….**alguna vez me hubieran dicho que el amor nos produce todo tipo de sensaciones como el querer ser una mejor persona hasta transformarse en un casi muerto viviente, seguramente me hubiera reído alegando que eso es para idiotas sentimentalistas.

La verdad el amor te alcanza, tú no lo buscas y ten por seguro que te va ha encontrar aunque te escondas bajo las piedras negando su existencia.

- _Sal conmigo_

_- Estás loco?_

**SI…** una vez que se ha aceptado este hecho pasas a la siguiente fase, ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESE SENTIMIENTO? Muchos lo esconden, otros corren gritando a los cuatros vientos lo felices que son, otros se sienten miserables por ello y una gran parte no sabe que hacer.

- _…¿no me crees?_

_- Por supuesto que no_

**SI….** Ya has aclarado la mente y con toda la seguridad de que todo te va ha ir bien, pues has confirmado con todos (amigos, amigas, compañeros, personas desconocidas, etc.) que eres correspondida pero una pequeña…. Chiquita…. E ínfima parte de tu ser todavía no esta segura de ello.

Recuerda que lo único probable en esta vida es que es improbable.

- _Realmente esperas que yo te crea después de que casi ha pasado un año y no cualquier año…. Sino el año en el que me demostrarte "cuanto me querías"_

- _Ya dejé a Shion, ¿qué más esperas de mi?_

**SI….**ya sabemos que te fue de los perros y por ahora te preguntas en dónde diablos quedó tu sentido común - _ese que supuestamente nos protege de hacer estas estupideces – _pero no queda otro remedio que esperar, porque por ahora te toca aguantar lo que viene.

- _Guau, dejé a Shion, ¿qué esperas de mi?- _lo mira de mala manera_ – eres idiota de nacimiento o cuándo te volviste así?_

_- Pero si tú eras la que me dijo que me amaba_

**SI… **antes pensabas que andabas en el limbo, ahora seguramente te fuiste de visita al infierno y trajiste de recuerdo un carácter infernal – _odias desde el aire hasta la mugre de sus uñas – _no te hace sentir mejor pero al menos es demuestra que sigues con vida. Después de todo, cualquiera puede tener un mal día.

- _ ¡QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIJO ESO! _

- _Pero si lo dijiste tú.._

**SI….**antes eras lo más parecido a un demonio viviente ahora pareces un cachorro abandonado a su suerte – _solo te falta estar tirada en una calle a tu suerte y en plena lluvia – _darías lo que fuera por un poco de consuelo para tu pobre alma.

- _NUNCA , NUNCA, NUNCA lo dije –_ unos minutos de silencio_ - ¿cómo lo supiste?_

_- Eras muy obvia_

**SI…. **Ya estamos por llegar a la fase – _SOY CAPAZ DE TODO AUNQUE NO SE CÓMO LO VOY A HACER – _en la cual le demuestras al mundo, mentira, tal vez sea solo por él, que te planteas la idea de hacerle pagar su deprecio indicándole la grandiosa mujer que eres. Y cuando nadie te ve, regresas a ser calabaza llorando a mares para que todo esto sea un mal sueño.

- _Y tú un asno_

- _Eso no tiene nada que ver_

**SI…. **La verdad eso de tener dos personalidades es bastante cansado, pero como todo buen ser humano – _el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra –_ necesitas un golpe de realidad y no es hasta ese entoncesque no despiertas de ese letargo y tomas conciencia en lo que te has convertido

- _Nos estamos saliendo del tema – _lo dice con lo último de paciencia que le queda_ – vas a responder a mi pregunta o ya puedo besarte_

_- …_

**SI….**poco a poco vas recuperando tu verdadera forma, realmente no estas segura de lo que haces, pero no por eso vas a dejar de intentarlo. Es hora de un cambio – _que va desde lo espiritual hasta tu guardarropa – _él ya ha pasado al segundo plano.

- _**NO**_

- _Qué?_

**SI….**es verdad nadie ha salido completamente intacto cuando un no se atraviesa, nunca es fácil – _ya sea porque las cosas han salido de ese modo o porque tú has optado por ese camino – _perovas a sobrevivir, muchas cosas van a cambiar al igual que tú.

- _Lo que oiste…NO_

_- Bromeas – _un curioso tic aparece en su ojo derecho_ – no me puedes decir que no_

**NO…. **Te rindas, nadie dijo que sería fácil pero no es imposible. Que muchas personas pasaron por lo mismo, demuéstrale al mundo que al igual que las leyendas – _que pasaron sobre el fuego – _tú también puedes, se feliz, vive y no te olvides de lo importante en este mundo.

- _Sabes, hace unos meses si me decías lo mismo seguramente me hubiera arrasado la felicidad pero ahora no siento nada…NO y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar_

_- Cometes un error_

_- Según quién? – _le sonríe por última vez_ – me pregunto una cosa Neji_

_- Ahora qué?_

_- Neji… ¿Sabes cómo sobrevivir a un NO?_

_- …..eh?_

_- Suerte – _se da la vuelta y sigue con su camin_o – será divertido averiguarlo._

_**Lo lograste y ahora solo queda….. SEGUIR**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
